


Life on the Road

by mary_sued



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and cuddles, M/M, a lot of junkrat getting cockblocked huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_sued/pseuds/mary_sued
Summary: A little collection of junkrat/reader/roadhog fics





	1. Snugglebug

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by SkullQueen, hope I did it justice! Feel free to request anything at mary-sued on tumblr.  
> Sorry about the length tho
> 
> Edit: I guess this is going to be a series of mini fics now. Don't expect frequent updates

‘Jamison Fawkes, if you don’t go the fuck to sleep in the next ten minutes I’m going to smother you.’

Bed time was an interesting time in your household, mostly because your boyfriends weren’t used to being normal humans.

You ignored his whine but couldn’t ignore the six foot fuck squirming to wrap himself around you, ‘It’s too cold, love.’

‘Get off me!’ You wiggled uselessly, probably just tangling yourself further in all his lank. ‘Maybe you’d be warmer if you put a shirt on!’

His world-weary sigh by your ear made you grit your teeth in frustration. ‘If only I had a loving partner-’ A grunt from Hog made him reconsider. ‘-or two, to keep me warm in this cold, cold bed.’

‘We’re not having sex, it’s like four in the morning!’ You wriggled free and dodged his grabby hands to crawl across Hog. Thankfully, he only grunted as you dug your hands and knees into him. ‘Go have a wank and come back when you’re decent.’

He huffed and whined but you refused to come down from your perch, the apex of Hog’s belly. It wouldn’t take that much effort to pull you back down but Rat concedes and shuffles off to the bathroom, muttering about it being ‘fuckin’ frigid’ in here.

When the bathroom door slammed shut you stuck your tongue out at it petulantly, getting ready to slip back down to the mattress, but a heavy arm draped itself across your thighs accompanied with a tired rumble of, ‘Stay.’

Who were you to deny him? You tucked your legs up under yourself and squirmed until you were curled up on his stomach, head resting on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. One of his arms came up to wrap around your back and hold you steady. Apart from the faint banging of an overdramatic Junkrat in the distance, it was comforting to be so close in the dark.

Thick fingers began to card through your hair gently, pulling a pleased hum from your lips. ‘Tired?’

The chest beneath you rumbled in response and you smiled, ‘Go to sleep, big guy.’

His fingers didn’t stop, instead he began to hum quietly. It was vaguely familiar, the tune, broken only when he had to breathe in again. Your eyes slid closed of their own accord and you pressed a kiss to his chest.

You then sat up immediately when his heart skipped a beat beneath your ear, grinning. The hand that was in your hair covered your face before you could talk and you could hear the embarrassment in his voice as he growled, ‘Knock that off, gonna give me a heart attack.’

You tugged his palm off your face and leaned forward, his eyes were on you even in the dark as you used the dim light coming from below the bathroom door to find his lips. It started as a sweet peck but you shuffled closer, arching closer as his arm slipped from your back to your waist. His teeth caught your lip and you breathed out a moan,

The bathroom door flung back open, Junkrat walking out with his hand still stuffed down his pants, scowling. He went to switch off the light but froze at the sight before him. You, straddled on Hog’s front, about to start what would have undoubtedly been a lovely makeout session, and he pointed a finger at you accusingly.

‘What the fuck! How come I have to rub one out and he gets snogged! This is favouritism!’

You rolled your eyes and cut in, ‘Turn the light off and come over here, if you’re so lonely, but shut up before the neighbours complain. Again.’

He flicked the light off and rushed to the bed, giggling and flopping onto it from a distance. He wormed over to Hog, who sighed and draped an arm around him. Your hand was grabbed and kissed, maniacal giggles brushing against your skin. ‘Sex?’

You push your palm flat against his face. ‘No sex.’

‘No sex?’

Hog grumbled, pulling him closer. ‘No sex.’

‘Aww...’


	2. Red Dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel bad for the rat but he's so easy to tease  
> send any requests to mary-sued on tumblr, i'll add them to this and we'll get a nice little series going

The rippling desert dunes had eventually given way to crimson dirt with stunted trees clinging desperately to life. This terrain was almost habitable and, unsurprisingly, the bike slid into a town.

It was startling how strange a real town seemed now. How foreign. The roads were all packed dirt and every inch of the buildings had been stained red long ago, but they weren’t pieces of sheet metal  haphazardly thrown together or half an old farmhouse infested with abnormally large mosquitoes, so an improvement.

Money meant nothing here, what use would a remote community have for cash? Instead you had to barter something useful. At first you were afraid you would have to give something away -a weapon, good scrap?- but the townsfolk were much more practical-minded. 

Physical labour wasn’t something you shied away from, having been on the run with the Junkers for a good six months now, but by the time you staggered back to your shared hotel room for the night you were beat. Your only consolation was the fact that this town had its own tank based water system, which meant you could have a shower. 

Your ‘showers’ thus far had barely qualified as horse baths, usually a quick swipe of damp cloth over any exposed skin from the day, and you dreamed of standing under a hot spray and letting all the tension of the day wash away…

Well, that wasn’t exactly realistic. Tank based water systems meant a finite amount of clean water, so it was likely they had some kind of restriction on bathing. If Hog  had a shower, would there be enough for you and Rat? Or had they both taken their showers already? If you had to cold-wash your hair in the sink you were going to be pissed.

The door to your ‘safe space’ for the night appeared to have already been kicked off its hinges and delicately replaced. You nudged it aside and slipped through the gap left behind, glancing around to check if your boys were decent. There was a bed barely peeking from under Roadhog, next to it a smashed remote. The tiny TV was mostly static but you could make out a tinny pop song from the 20s. Worryingly, Junkrat was nowhere to be seen.

‘Hey, Big Guy.’ You dragged the door back as he grunted in reply. ‘Where’s ratbag?’

No answer.

You wandered over to the tiny kitchenette and checked the coldbox. Blessedly, there was a single bottle of what used to be Fiji water that’s cold to the touch. You miss the satisfying crack of twisting a fresh bottle of water open, but beggers can’t be choosers. It’s empty before you know it and you swiped a hand across your mouth as you crunched the bottle.

‘I know this song.’

Another acknowledging grunt.

‘I like it.’

A pause, then the static grew louder. You hummed along with the familiar tune.

‘So really, where is he? ‘Cause I wanna have a shower and if he pops up unannounced I’m going to slip on my ass and kill us both.’

You padded back out to the main room just in time to catch the tail end of Hog’s lazy shrug. It was strange for Hog not to know where Junkrat was, usually he was right behind him to prevent the town from being destroyed before they were done resting. In fact, it was so strange it was unheard of. Which meant he was in league with rat. They were planning something. Something bad.

‘... Should I not be having a shower? Are we leaving soon?’

No response.

‘Alright. But if he jumps out at me and we both crack our skulls open, I better be the one you save.’

That earned you a throaty chuckle and you poked your tongue out as you marched over to the bathroom. The door didn’t have a lock, but it squeaked loudly as you opened it so you’re confident you’ll be able to tell if Rat tries to sneak in. You checked all the obvious hiding places anyway, just to be sure, but it’s so small all you really have to do is pirouette. You didn’t bother stripping, a shower would be good for your clothes too. Your shirt was getting alarmingly crusty. 

The pipes groaned as you turned the shower on and you toed off your shoes waiting for the water to run clear. You stepped into the tub and let the lukewarm water wash over your feet, pushing the dirty red water toward the drain. As soon as it became bearable you ducked under, dulling the hiss of water against tile. Immediately you felt dust and sand begin to drip off your body and with a coarse washcloth still damp from the previous user, you cut through the months of grime caked onto your skin.

The water began heat up as you scrubbed and steam billowed into the tiny bathroom, blurring the outline of a lanky figure trying desperately to slip through the door.

Junkrat had ditched his prosthetics with Hog, both because he couldn’t possibly sneak anywhere with the bloody things click-clacking against every surface they brush and he didn’t want to deal with possibly rust. Unfortunately dropping the majority of his body weight in metal off his right side destroyed whatever semblance of balance he had left and Hog refused to help him hobble into the bathroom.

He’d made good progress keeping one hand on the wall. The door had posed a slight challenge. Squeaky and unstable, he ultimately slipped through the door and onto his ass. The shower curtain rippled and he froze…!

You were almost relieved to hear the thud, it was reassuring that you knew your boys so well, and you decided against stripping down. No need to get the idiot excited, you were way too tired and you’d only just managed to rinse all the sweat off of you. You settled on scrubbing at your hair, it wouldn’t be long until Rat announced himself anyway.

Outside the shower, Junkrat relaxed. You had no clue he was coming for you, surely. He was tempted to snicker, the manic giggle bubbling up his throat, but he fought it back. Wouldn’t do to spoil the surprise now.

He dragged himself to his foot with the towel rack and hopped closer. The shower curtain gave him pause, how was he supposed to pull that open without tipping right back over? A short internal debate had him sacrifice his dramatic entry by sitting on the edge of the bathtub and scooting his leg over. One undignified shuffle later and he was in! Finally, now all he had to do was give a cool one liner that would make you fall passionately into his arms! … Arm.

‘Hey Rat, where the fuck are your clothes?’

Your voice startled him out of his reverie and he jumped. If you hadn’t shot an arm around his waist he would have dragged you both down to concussion town. As it were he was too busy gaping at you.

‘What d’ya mean ‘where the fuck are your clothes?’ Why th’fuck are YOUR clothes still on?’ 

You choose not to answer and instead hold his arm to support him, partially because his weight was going to push you over, but also because his dick was just out there. ‘You good now?’

‘Could be better.’ The bawdy wink was ruined by a trickle of water that had managed to cut through the soot on his body and drop directly into his open eye. ‘FUCK.’

Your snort of laughter was followed by a gentle knock on the door. ‘He’s fine, Hog, just being overdramatic.’

‘Overdramatic! I’m fuckin’ blind over here!’

‘Shut up, ya big baby, and get under the water.’ It’s a tight squeeze but you maneuver around him and the floor of the shower blackens instantly. Junkrat’s body reflexively shies away from the water and you smack the wet cloth into his hands. ‘Come see me when you’re clean.’

‘What!’ He whipped around, splattering the walls with dirt, ‘I try me best to give you a sexy l’il surprise and you leave me in the shower!’

‘Be thankful it isn’t cold.’ You step out carefully and take a moment to mourn the possibility of clean clothes. ‘Don’t drip on the floor when you’re done.’

Rat tore back the curtain and a retort died on his tongue as the door swung shut.

There was a pile of wet clothes and a damp towel thrown to the floor.


	3. Redbacks are $20 notes

You watched Junkrat pace, the rhythmic  _ shff-clunk shff-clunk _ echoing through the tiny space. The caravan park was a good rest stop; bikers came through often enough that the hog didn’t raise any eyebrows and the owners were crooked enough to take cash in hand.

You’d watched the exchange yourself and wondered at how much you had changed. The pudgy bastard shuffling through crumpled redbacks probably thought they were dealing ice. He wouldn’t know a junker if one knocked him over the head, which they were going to. Later.

For now Roadhog had shepherded you both to a room and entrusted you with the key.

Rat hadn’t seen Hog leave but when you told him he almost knocked you over with an overzealous kiss. ‘Finally,’ he said, ‘been waitin’ for a minute alone with you, precious.’

‘Can you wait a little longer? I’m hungry.’ Your voice is muffled by his chest but you can feel him sigh against your cheek.

‘Yeah, yeah. What’cha want?’ Attention sufficiently diverted, you watch him dive into one of your supply bags. ‘We got baked beans, canned peaches, some soup, I think this one’s gravy but don’t quote me. What’re you in the mood for?’

‘Beans sound fine.’

He makes a sound in his throat, probably an aborted sigh, ‘It’s always beans with you.’

You wonder if he’s going to leave them in the can as he fiddles with the stove. You're not sure Junkrat knows what a saucepan is. ‘Nothing wrong with beans. My uncle used to have a saying about them.’

‘Aw yeah? Give it to me.’

‘He used to say,’ you snort at the memory, ‘beans, beans, good for your heart/the more you eat, the more you fart.’

‘An’ the more ya fart, the better y’feel.’

You blink at his back. ‘You’ve heard it before?’

‘We all got uncles, don’t we?’

You try to imagine a smaller Jamie. Less soot, more limbs. It’s hard. You nod anyway and he catches the tail end of it as he turns toward you.

‘You can ask, if ya want. I won’t lie to ya.’

You hop up on the linoleum counter, half to get comfortable and half to keep an eye on the stove. ‘You’re a bad liar anyway.’

‘Rack off.’ He leans back worryingly close to the open flame. You're not sure if he can feel it. ‘... Ever heard of Broad Arrow?’

‘Nope. I’m not from this area, remember?’

‘It ain’t around here. It’s a little town out west. Used to be busy back in the gold-rush times, apparently.’ He snorts, ‘just a shithole now. Junkers stripped it of all it had, all’s left are some brick walls and the road. It was enough.’

His eyes glaze over, focusing on something that isn’t there, and you nudge him with your foot. ‘You said you had an uncle?’

‘I did say that, yeah. Had loads. Plenty of aunts, too. Plenty of cousins. S’what we called each other at least. After mum left, well, I don’t remember much.’

He gives you a self-deprecating smile and you shake your head to hide the pity in your eyes. He wouldn’t want it anyway.

You hop down and push him away from the beans, prodding at them with a bent fork. He makes an indignant noise but drapes himself comfortably over your back, arms hooked loosely around your ribcage.

‘Which one knew the rhyme?’

‘Hm? Oh, Uncle John. He loved us kids, the bastard. Used to take us out frogging every time it rained.’

‘Excuse you? Frogging, in the desert?’ The beans near the bottom are stuck to the can, probably burnt. The metal’s too hot to move, so you stir the upper layer of bean and hope the taste doesn’t ruin the rest of them.

‘Fuck yeah! They only came out with a good rain and ya gotta be quick or they piss back off underground. Had me first fistfight over a frog, y’know. This kid, he liked to hurt things.’ Rat scowls, ‘didn’t matter what. Kids, animals, whatever he could get his grubby little mitts on.’

‘Sounds like a grade A asshole.’ These beans weren’t salvageable, were they? ‘What did he do to make you jump him?’

‘We let them go, the frogs, ’less we were that low on food. But this kid…’ Jamie’s arms tighten and you tilt your head back, trying to see his face. ‘He wouldn’t let it go. I came over, told him to drop it. He just looked up at me and snapped its leg.’

‘Holy shit.’ You’re pretty sure Roadhog did that last week, just snapped a guy’s leg clean off. But it felt less… malicious.

‘I beat his face in. Left the kid squirming in the mud next to the poor bugger. Spat on ‘im too, I think.’

‘How old were you?’

‘I dunno, maybe ten? A sprog.’

‘Jesus.’ 

There was a moment of silence.

‘I broke a kids nose with a cricket bat.’

Jamie’s bark of laughter almost knocks you onto the stove but you’re smiling. ‘Why ‘aven’t I heard this story? What’d he do?’

‘After I smashed his nose in? Cried, mostly.’

‘Cor, you’re a right kickass aren’tcha?’

You shrug, ‘I mean, I wasn’t trying to. We were learning how to play and he stood too close. I felt pretty bad but y’know he lived, and now I have a story.’

He giggles above you, his breath ruffling your hair, and you soak in the strange domesticity of the scene while you can.

You lean back into him and sigh, watching the sauce in the can begin to boil over. ‘... We fucked up these beans.’

‘Think Hog’ll bring back somethin’ edible?’

‘We can only pray.’

He hums and you can feel it through your back. ‘Can we go make out now?’

‘God, you’re so romantic.’ It’s sarcastic but you’re smiling and letting him tug you to the tiny fold-out couch. ‘All this dirty talk of frogs and breaking legs really got me hot.’

‘I’d light candles-’

‘No candles.’ 

He cackles and you shove him down, still smiling.

‘Budge up.’

He stretches languidly across the couch, beckoning to you. His legs are half on the ground.

‘I’m not going to fit, there’s too much jackass.’

‘Oi, no need to be rude. Got a right nice seat for ya right here.’ He gestures to his lap with a lewd wiggle of his eyebrows and you snort, opting to plop onto his stomach and cackle when he groans.

‘Not very comfortable, huh?’

‘Not when you’re tryin’ to fuckin’ kill me,’ he wheezes.

The two of you shuffle awkwardly, rearranging limbs and jabbing into flesh, until you settle straddling his waist.

His grin is razor sharp, ‘Now this is more like it, luv.’

‘Calm down ratbag, I’m not fucking you in this hovel.’

He goes to pout, he's not cute enough to pull it off, so you press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. ‘If you don't want to-’

You’re not allowed to finish the thought, he surges up and claims your mouth with more teeth than you’d like. You pull back with a hiss and he murmurs an apology against your lips, his hands twitching against your hips. Together you ease into a gentle push and pull that softens the edges of Rat’s desperation. Eventually the kisses peter out and you’re left curled into him. His arm is hot around your shoulders and you’re fiddling with his prosthetic fingers, jumping whenever he flexes them. It’s the stillest you think Rat has ever been and you press a kiss to his metal fingers absently. He snorts above you and you feel it where your head is pillowed against his chest.

‘What’s up?’

‘Nothin’, darl,’ you can feel his voice rumbling beneath your ear, ‘just thinkin’ about how much I love ya.’


	4. Love Letters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing has been tough recently

Ace

Hey sheila!!! We’re probably on a mission when you find this (that’s why im writing it because otherwise id be talking to you already and itd be way faster) Hoggys helping me too, but he keeps saying im doing shit wrong like writing a letter is harder than piecing together a pipe bomb from two toilet rolls an a bar of soap. He says hes writing from nowon andi gotta dicktate so bye! But not actually

Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I wanted to write you a letter because Hog says it’s super romantic or some shit and I know that’s what the ladies like, a bit of romancing. So I’m here to provide for all your romancing needs.

So you remember that time in Berlin? Oh, Hog says that wasn’t you. Who am I thinking of? I’m sure it was you. Ah, then you remember Tokyo? Still not you? Uh… Toronto? Yorkshire? Dubai? Darwin? … Okay, forget that. Remember last week when you made pancakes? Yeah, that was something special, love. You even made them vegetarian for Hog! He’s telling me pancakes are already vegetarian but I’m sure that’s because you thought about it beforehand, because you’re so thoughtful!

Actually, I should probably explain why I’m writing this, other than sweeping you off your feet. See, Hoggie and I were talking about all the things we like about you. I said I really like your ass but he said I shouldn’t write about that. So, I’m going to tell you that I love the way you’re so optimistic about others and so accepting of us. When I first met you I thought you would be like all the other shielas here; only talking to us when you need to and ignoring all my tries to be friendly.

But you laughed when I told you a joke. Hog says it was your mistake, because after that I was hooked. Your smile is one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen, mate. And I broke into Versailles. Hog disagrees, he says the prettiest thing he’s ever seen is your blush. He makes a hard case, but I say both together is out of this world.

Anyway, we just wanted to leave you this little something while we’re away to make sure we’re clear. I know our date last night went pretty good but we just wanted to make sure you didn’t think this was a hit and run. I really love you, Ace. Hog does too. No matter what happens, we’re gonna be here for you.

If you’re feeling sad, or lonely, or stressed, you just come knock on our door and we’ll remind you what made us fall for you in the first place. Because you’re the best treasure we’ve ever found, love, and we’re not going to let you forget it.

Cheers, Jamie & Mako

 

Ace,

It’s us again, hope that was obvious because if we ain't the only ones leaving letters on your pillow there's gonna be trouble.

I read the last letter Hog wrote and he took me voice right out of it, so I'm sat like a cockatoo keeping a proper watch on it so you know it's me talkin.

Any who we ain't there (but we wish we were) turns out ~~some terrorist organisation loves our style so we're infiltrating it to~~

Hog says we're not allowed to talk about it so never you mind where we're at Sheila, just know we miss you.

Oh yeah, we need you to do some shopping while we're out. You don't gotta do it right now but we'll be back in about a week so there's your time frame.

  1. Tea
  2. Peroxide
  3. Silver polish
  4. Damper
  5. Humidifier



Hog wants to see if a humidifier can let him take his mask off around the house, so that's a definite!!!

We’ll see ya soon Sheila, love you lots xxx

Ratbag & Big Pig


End file.
